Lest We Forget
by Gribzie
Summary: After the battle for Hogwarts, Harry and the crew know what needs to be done. They must return to those familiar halls so that they begin to get on with their lives.


Hey everyone, this is Gribzie, back with another story for you all.

It takes place the year after the battle for Hogwarts.

Rated T coz…I still don't understand that rating system here.

Hope you like it, here is chapter 1.

~Lets get it started, shall we?~

As Harry looked down at the now tarnished brown slip of parchment his eyes tightened into a deep scowl; His eyes crimson red as he wiped away the small tear that threatened to escape him. Breathing heavily he picked up the paper and screwed it into a little ball; lobbing it across the room with as much force as he could muster.

Looking dejectedly into the mirror Harry wiped his hair from his eyes and sank into his bed. The battle scars from the year before were fading slowly as his physical form returned to its normal state but nothing Harry did could help him escape his nightmares.

A small cough came from the doorway and Harry lifted his head. Ginny examined Harry as he managed to plaster on the smile he had been forcing upon himself since the battle for Hogwarts had come to its conclusion. She returned his smile, hers somewhat more natural than his own before glancing at the ball of parchment that had fallen several feet short of the bin.

"What's that?" Ginny asked, walking over to the parchment and unscrewing it running her eyes up and down before turning to Harry solemnly

"It's from the ministry" Harry replied instantly, his voice thick while glaring at the parchment in Ginny's hands "It's the response to my application for Auror training"

"What did they say?" Ginny asked, looking at the water soaked, fire burned parchment that was now so damaged it was impossible to read

"_Dear Mister Potter" _Harry recited in an unpleasantly nasal accent "_We are sorry to inform you that in spite of your amazing deed and service to the wizarding world and your order of Merlin first class we are unable to accept you at the present time since your NEWT grades have not yet been registered with the ministry"_

Harry finished talking and Ginny looked back at the letter trying to decipher it enough to find some loophole that was mentioned. As she did Harry lifted another piece of parchment in his quivering hands; he looked down at it with a grimace on his face.

Tucking it under his pillow swiftly as Ginny balled up the letter and dropped it in the bin; Harry contemplated something he never thought he would have to do again.

"I need to go see Ron and Hermione" Harry muttered, barley looking at Ginny as he did "Would you mind watching Teddy for an hour while I go visit, I shouldn't be any longer than that"

From downstairs the ringing cry Teddy Lupin echoed upstairs and Ginny rolled her eyes. She and Harry had been looking after Teddy while Andromeda and Ted Tonks were on vacation. They had been more than willing to oblige the request made of them; after all, Teddy was Harry's godson.

"Of course, I'll just go see to him" Ginny replied, smiling serenely as Harry lifted his wand from the bedside table.

With a turn on his heel and the crack of a wand Harry felt the familiar sensation of being squeezed through a tube and with a gasp of relief he appeared on a street corner of an unsuspecting muggle neighborhood.

He looked up and down the street with a grin on his face; after the obvious magic of the burrow, this was the last place Harry could ever have imagined Ron living in.

Harry approached the two storey muggle house with care; Hermione's paranoia following the battle for Hogwarts was sure to have extended to some nasty hexes around the house. Harry stepped carefully as he passed through the gateway and suddenly felt a rumbling beneath his feet. Harry flipped his wand out of his pocket just in time to see shackles flying from the ground, locking his hands in place by his side.

"Who is it" came a nervous voice from what seemed like thin air

"It's Harry" he replied, struggling against the chains in a vein attempt to free himself

The door to the house opened and a frantic Hermione dashed towards him with Ron in toe. Before Harry could get a word out Hermione wrapped him in a hug and Ron grinned awkwardly. Hermione looked into Harry's eyes and her brow furrowed.

"Have you been crying?" she asked him, looking closer into his eyes as Harry cursed himself for not clearing them up

"It's great to see you both two" He said sarcastically, giving Ron a wink "But could you please get rid of these chains first?"

Ron rolled his eyes and flicked his wand in Harry's direction, the chains fell to the floor and Harry finally had full use of his arms again. Harry nodded towards the door lightly.

***

"So they turned you down too huh?" Ron asked, pulling from his pocket a piece of parchment almost identical to the one Harry had received "Apparently killing Voldemort isn't enough these days, I mean seriously!!"

"What about you Hermione" Harry asked, looking towards her with curiosity

"Well I must say, I had a bunch of job offers but none of them are what you would call prestigious assignments" Hermione replied, flipping a dirty look towards the letter that caused Harry to grin a little

Harry looked around the small lounge room and sighed, he knew he had to ask them. There was no way he could go it alone; he had never done it on his own before and he knew there was no way he ever could.

"I think I have a solution to our problem…and…I need you" Harry informed them, his voice cracking at the end of his sentence "I haven't been able to sleep right for the longest time…and I think I know what we need to do"

"Whatever it is Harry we will be right by your side" Ron said bravely "If you think that we need to hunt down the rest of the death eaters then we will stand by you"

"I don't think that's what he has in mind Ron" Hermione said, looking slightly apprehensive

***

An hour later Harry returned to his house with his heart full of the worst combination of dread and hope that he had ever felt.

Walking into the kitchen Harry found Ginny cooing over a sleeping Teddy Lupin while she tried to make herself a cup of coffee. Harry smiled and walked into the room and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

He kissed her softly on the cheek and took a deep breath; although they had been together for so long, her scent still intoxicated him.

"Go sit down, I'll take care of the drinks" he whispered in her ear, kissing her again as she made a move to walk out of the room

As Harry busied himself with the drinks he caught sight of his reflection in the window and suddenly felt apprehensive.

"I hope you know what your doing" He said to himself

***

Lying in bed with Ginny that night Harry knew he had to tell her; she was as vital to this plan as Hermione or Ron, in some ways more vital. Harry turned to her and kissed her; she looked into his eyes and in an instant she knew.

"Were going back, aren't we" Ginny asked, he voice full of the same apprehension Harry had been feeling all day

"I think we have to" Harry replied, looking into her eyes he knew that by September first they would be trekking that familiar path.

They would be back at Hogwarts.


End file.
